Harmonics: After Melodies
by XatLenore
Summary: See the story of Harmonics, the slaughter and forced cannibalism CMC story from the start, but through Pan's eyes. How did Pan become like this? Why is he so deranged and self loathing? To find this out, we'll have to go back to the beginning wont we? Journey into the psychopath's childhood and see, is Pan all that evil? (Rated M for rape, torture, child abuse, sex and murder)
1. Prologue

My name is Pan Fluch. I was born in a clinic in Stalliongrad. I have black eyes and a heavy shaggy brownish black mane. My favorite colour is blue and my favourite food is hay fries. I want to be on the cover of a magazine one day, with my hair brushed and a collar and tie on. I'll have white teeth and blue eyes peeking from my perfect hair. I'll have one hoof by my head pretending that I'm adjusting my hair and my other hoofs on the floor.

Where I am now there isn't much blue and they don't serve hay fries too often. My hair doesn't get brushed too often either. I used to live in a little house in the forest that used to be a cabin, but I renovated it to be an actual house. I'm very good with my hoofs, its a trait I'm rather proud of. Another trait I like about myself is that I can play a lot of instruments. Mostly wind instruments, those are the kind you blow into or across. I know you blow across flutes and pan flutes but thats about it. You might know of other wind instruments. I was named after the Pan flute actually. My last name is Fluch and I guess thats supposed to sound like flute so, Pan Flute.

But that's not my name. I've never played the pan flute and I don't live in a little house in the forest that used to be a cabin. Now I live in a mental hospital in a room with a lumpy bed, a desk and a window. What happens here isn't too interesting. So instead I'll just tell you about how I got here. First I would like to thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to hear me speak. Most pony's detest me for doing things I can't help and personally don't like either. I can understand why nopony likes me; I don't much like me either. Now without further ado I'll tell you my story.


	2. Chapter 1, I Am Born

My eyes open, and I'm screaming and crying. I'm only a colt, just a baby. I calm down surprisingly fast once I'm put in the arms of my mother. That was the first time I've ever felt love. I'm wrapped in a blanket, it feels a bit scratchy but soft. The light hurts my eyes so I start crying again. I can hear voices but I don't know what they are saying. All I know now is that I need to breath and the light is hurting my eyes so I keep them closed. I feel my mother bouncing me a little and saying "Shhh now...shhh"

My mother's voice is soothing and I open my eyes to look up at her. Our eyes meet and for some reason her expression goes to shock. I hear her speak, "Doctor! Why are his pupils so large?" of course I don't know what these words mean. Another stallion walks over, is he my dad? He doesn't look like my mother, and she is the first pony I've ever seen.

No...This stallion is a doctor. He tells her something about the colour of my eyes, I don't pay attention. The world around me looks so peaceful. I'm so happy to be born. I want to smile at this new world but I can't stop myself from screeching and crying. My mother gently bounces me again and whispers, "He's perfect..."

I don't know what these words mean but I try to speak back to her but instead I made nonsense babbling, trying to mimic them. My face is wet from tears and spit although I stopped crying. My mother laughs after I speak. I was trying to compliment her, why is she laughing? I felt slightly offended but my mom's smile was too sweet to be mad at. I hear her speak to the doctor.

"His voice is as soft as a flute...like a...pan flute..." she stayed smiling for a long time that day. I like to think she was as happy as me. I was then placed in the arms of somepony else. I quickly looked up to see it was the doctor. I was scared so I began to cry again. Mother asked why I was crying so much, and the doctor said all foals cry a lot when they are born. I squirm a bit in his grasp trying to get away.

As I squirmed I saw the floor far away on the corner of my eye. That was the first time I ever felt true fear. I instantly nuzzled in closer to the doctor. If he was really going to do bad things to me, then he would have dropped me. The doctor held me close, and caressed my on the head gently.

He placed me inside what felt like a glass coffin but it had multiple air holes. Incubator's I think they were called. I felt tired, so I decided to sleep. I was lying on my back facing the dark ceiling. It was hard to believe this was the first day of the rest of my life. I cooed and squirmed around on my back slightly, hoofs awkwardly bent while my ears flopped. I closed my eyes finally, the light turned off now.

When my eyes opened again I was in my mother's arms. I missed her so I snuggled in closer to her, which made her smile. I hope she loved me as much as I loved her. After staring up at her face for a while I looked back and we were in a new place. She put me in what seemed like a saddle bag, but my hoofs and head stuck out. Everything was green and blue, the air was a bit colder but there wasn't too many smells. I looked up and a light came and almost blinded me, it scared me so I began to cry. She hushed me like she did the first time I ever cried. I wasn't sure where she was taking me. I trusted she was taking me somewhere beautiful where I would learn to speak like they do, walk like they do and show love and affection like they do.

Mother took me to a house near the outskirts of Stalliongrad. The place looked lovely, though it was the first house I've ever seen the inside of. I saw a table, chairs, carpets, couches and mattresses on the floor. Mother put me down on the mattress on the floor. She said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry Pan, that I can't give you a better place to sleep." I believed her. I knew if she could, she'd have a smaller bed made for a foal the moment she could get her hands on one.

All of a sudden I felt this slight ache in my stomach, the feeling didn't hurt, but I didn't like it either. It made a strange noise then I noticed I was hungry. Naturally, I began to cry. Mother held me again and started to bounce me gently and hush me. I liked it but I was still hungry, so I cried more. Mother did this for a long time until she put me back down and put a diaper on me. What was this thing for? I didn't understand, so I cried. The lights in the house were too bright, so I cried. The diaper itched and I didn't want it on, so I cried. I was hungry, so I cried. Mother covered her ears and groaned. She looked back down at me and said in a loud tone, "What do you want?!"

Mother screaming at me scared me, so I cried.


End file.
